


True Love's Kiss

by EmmaSwanHatter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSwanHatter/pseuds/EmmaSwanHatter
Summary: my interpretation of "Hat Trick" and how the curse should've been broken and how MadSwan would've been perfect.





	1. The Day They Met

It was a cold early morning out the first cold morning in fall and Emma was out looking for her friend who was recently accused of murdering someone. She didn't believe she did it but somehow her friend had gotten out of her cell and out of the station, so Emma was determined to find her and bring her back before Regina the mayor came and got her. Emma got in her yellow bug and started driving in the woods and she hit a man accidentally and stopped her car and got out to make sure he was okay

"Hey, are you okay? I am sorry I hit you with my car. It is dark out and I didn't see you walking." Emma said.

"Yeah I am fine I think. You just hit my ankle." The man said. The man was Jefferson Hatter or as he was known in the fairy tale world The Mad Hatter. And she didn't hurt him at all he was hired by the Mayor better known as The Evil Queen or Regina to find Emma and her friend and make it look like they ran away. Although he agreed he only did so to meet her and talk to her. He was in the diner when she first came in and fell for her immediately.

 

"Why don't you get in my car? I will drive you home?" Emma suggested as she walked over to him. He was a handsome man she noted. More Handsome than Graham and that man was gorgeous she thought. Jefferson looked at her and smiled she was beautiful more beautiful than his late wife.

"Uh yeah sure. That would be great. I live a little bit away." He said, deep in thought and she caught him off guard. "Wow you are gorgeous, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Well, early morning?" He asked.

"Looking for a lost dog my son had. He got loose and I went to find him for him even though Regina doesn't let me see him too much I wanted to do this for him." Emma said lying hoping he wouldn't see through the lie. In reality, she was looking for her friend whom her son said was her mother. Which was ridiculous if you asked her, her parents abandoned her in the middle of the woods just moments after she was born. Or so she thought they did. They were actually Snow White and Prince Charming and they placed her in a magical wardrobe and sent her to this land to protect her from the Evil Queen's curse that she had cast just moments before her birth.So that she can help break the curse and free them from the cursed lives they were living.

Jeff paused for a moment almost half believing her lie. He got caught up in her green eyes and the flecks of light from the headlights that made them almost blue-green. He started to speak but stumbled on his words almost as if he didn't know how to speak in front of a beautiful woman. He didn't have that issue with his late wife although she was stunning too. "I I think I know your son. Henry, right? The Mayor's son?" He finally managed to say.

"Yeah, how do you know him? Then again I don't know why I am asking as you said he's the Mayor's son everyone in town seems to know him." Emma said. "Why don't you get in my car? I can help you when we get to your house with the wrap around it. You wouldn't believe how many sprained ankles I got in Boston when I walked in heels to work." She added.

"Yeah, sure," Jefferson said ignoring the question he knew Henry because yes he was the mayor's kid but he also went to school with his daughter Grace, or Paige as she is known from the curse. Jefferson then went into the car and before he did he straightened up his ankle, it wasn't really hurt. "What did you do in Boston for work that you needed to wear heels?" He asked while buckling in.

"I was a bounty hunter, which is kind of like this work only I had to chase after the perp cause I put up the money for their bond." Emma began to explain which was weird to her because of all the time she's been in Storybrooke no one has ever asked her about her time in Boston or if she was qualified for the job, well no one but the mayor and Graham. Oh, Graham how she missed him but he died of an apparent heart attack.

"Oh interesting," Jefferson said meaning it. He had always either been in his house or working at his restaurant or his tea shop, more the restaurant these days than his tea shop. "Have you ever dined at 'The Rabbit Hole'?" He asked her.

"No only Granny's. That diner has the best hot cocoa." Emma said as she drove she had heard of that restaurant and had wanted to try their food out but had always been too busy with police work and trying to find out who killed Kathryn.

"Oh, you should try the food there, at the restaurant. I own it, haven't really been there much these days." Jefferson says ashamed he's been busy with trying to make a hat and make it work to then find his Grace and take her to their home in The Enchanted Forest if it was still there.

Emma only nodded as she kept driving she glanced over a few times and found his hands in his lap once and another he was twiddling his thumbs. Emma searched for words to say. She wanted to tell him she liked him but how crazy would that sound coming from a woman he just met? No, she had to stick to helping him with his ankle and then maybe leaving after he said he was fine.

"You okay Emma?" Jeff asked her. He saw she was wrestling with something as he had been as that is the reason he was twiddling his thumbs. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful and that he had liked her since the moment he saw her in that Diner from his shop window.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said lying again. She didn't know how he would react from her, a woman he just met, saying 'Hey I like you as crazy as it sounds.' She had to go find her friend Mary Margaret and find her before Regina caught wind that she was out of the cell and out of the station.


	2. Jeff's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Make it to Jeff's place and talk and find out they are soul mates

Jeff nodded as Emma drove, he didn't believe her but who was he to say she was lying? That would mean telling her his lies. Emma drove as Jeff directed her where to go. When they got to Jeffs place Emma got out and her mouth dropped, it was a huge house. "Wow, this is huge and it is just you?" She said

"Yeah just me" Jefferson said.They walked up to the door and Jefferson unlocked it and opened the door and let Emma walk in first. As Emma walked in she took in everything the first room she entered was the living room with a white couch and a fireplace with a mantel. Jefferson after walking in went and grabbed a map keeping up the charade for her. "Would you like some tea?" He asked her after getting her a map.

"Yes, that would be good, thanks," Emma said unraveling the map and looking at it. Jeff went to his kitchen which was just off the living room and set the kettle on for some tea. Emma stared at the map for as long as it took to make the tea. Jeff came back in with a cup already made.

"Sugar?" Jeff asked. Emma nodded a 'yes'. "One Lump or two?" He asked as she placed two fingers in the air for two lumps.He placed the sugar in and then took a vial out of his pocket and poured some out into the cup and placed the vial back into his pocket and handed her the cup. Emma took the cup and absentmindedly sipped the tea. Emma got drowsy after finishing it and started to sway and before she fell Jeff caught her.

"What did you do to the tea?" Emma asked before passing out. Jeff carefully placed her on the couch.Jeff took tape and rope and taped Emmas mouth and frowned "Such a pretty face." He said while doing so. He then took the rope and tied her hands, loose so she didn't get hurt. Then he left the room leaving her to sleep off the potion he made. He had magic but he would never let the Queen know that.

 

Emma woke up about an hour or less later still groggy she looked down at the floor and realized she was tied and her mouth had tape on it.She untied herself than ripped the tape off and tried not to scream when she did so. She then went to reach for her gun and apparently he took that too. "Shit!" She half whispered to herself and then went to search for wherever Jeff was she went to the door and as she did Jeff was just coming around the corner to check on her and see if she was okay. He opened the door and saw she was awake and smiled a mad grin.

"I see you are awake my dear princess," Jefferson said grinning.He called her princess cause that's what she is especially to him.

"I am what did you put in my tea?" Emma asked. "And why are you calling me princess?"

"That doesn't matter what matters now is you, you and that gorgeous smile of yours," Jefferson said smiling a devilish grin.

Emma was confused. Why did he call her princess and why does he think her smile is gorgeous she barely ever smiled especially not since she's been here. "Who put you up to this?" She asked after a beat. "Was it the mayor?" She asked arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I may have been hired by that witch but I only agreed so I can meet you.I have been watching you, I know how creepy that sounds but the way you move around the station is sort of poetic and I saw you that first day in Granny's, when you and Regina were talking, and I fell for you the moment I glanced over at you." Jefferson confessed.

Emma was shocked she couldn't believe her ears. Had he been watching her? And she couldn't get over the fact that she was called Princess by him. Who does he think he is to call her Princess? Surely he couldn't be linked to Henry's book, couldn't he? And calling the mayor a witch? What does that mean? She could be a bitch with a capital 'B' but witch implied spells and all that. But he loved her? I mean love at first was nothing new to Emma but as recently as 10 years ago that stopped.

"You mean the day I was in the paper?" Emma asked. She didn't recall him there that day. Then again she couldn't recall much except that first day she was in the paper she met Ashley and that is when she made her first deal with Gold.

"Yes, the first day you were in the paper.Sidney did a bang up job reporting what I already knew, you see you and me? We are connected, Emma..." Jefferson said shoving his sleeve up revealing a tattoo of a swan and the words 'Forever In My Mind' etched on his skin. "You have one too of a top hat. Don't you Emma?"


End file.
